Cauchemars
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Robin se retrouve seule avec Luffy pendant toute une soirée. Pendant la nuit, le petit garçon fait un cauchemar. Comment Robin va-t-elle le calmer ? Cette histoire est une sorte de 'scène retirée' que j'ai imaginée suite à ma fiction : One Piece – la Légende de l'Enfant-Capitaine.


**One Piece - La Lége****nde de l'Enfant-Capitaine**

**Cauchemars**

* * *

Robin se retrouve seule avec Luffy pendant toute une soirée. Pendant la nuit, le petit garçon fait un cauchemar. Comment Robin va-t-elle le calmer ?

* * *

Cette histoire est une sorte de ''scène retirée'' que j'ai imaginée suite à ma fiction : _One Piece – la Légende de l'Enfant-Capitaine__._ Dans cette fiction, Luffy est resté un petit garçon de 7ans à cause d'un drame qui lui a couté la vie 10ans avant le vrai début. Luffy va avoir droit à une seconde chance et, grâce à Usopp qui a juré de le protéger, il part à la recherche d'un équipage pour trouver le fabuleux One Piece. Il va devenir le premier pirate à avoir 7ans et le premier enfant-capitaine. Il va également attirer la crainte de beaucoup de pirates grâce à sa force et à une ancienne légende : celle de l'Enfant-Capitaine, un enfant qui serait capable de devenir Roi des Pirates et d'anéantir le Mal !

* * *

« Où a bien pu passer cet abruti ? » grogne Nami, furax.

Robin lève les yeux de sa lecture et observe le pont du Vogue Merry. Elle avait intégrée l'équipage il y a peu de temps, lorsqu'ils avaient quittés Alabasta après y avoir ramenés la paix. Elle commençait seulement à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, entourée de ces drôles d'énergumènes qu'était ses nouveaux compagnons. Ils étaient tous sur le pont à l'exception de deux personnes : Luffy, le très jeune capitaine de l'équipage, et Zoro, le manieur de sabre.

Pour le premier, elle avait vu Usopp l'emmener dans sa cabine pour aller dormir. Un enfant de 7ans a besoin de sommeil pour grandir convenablement et, ce soir, Luffy était allé se coucher sans grogner. Il était fatigué après avoir passé la journée à courir et à jouer avec Chopper en explorant l'île sur laquelle ils avaient accostés.

Quant au deuxième, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait disparu dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour explorer. Il s'était très certainement perdu. Il avait beau être un expert en sabres, il avait un horrible sens de l'orientation et se perdait sans arrêt. Et cette fois n'est pas différente.

« Cet idiot a dû encore se perdre ! dit Sanji en fumant sa cigarette.

Pauvre Zoro ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas peur mais quand même… bégaye Chopper.

Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille le chercher ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île ! déclare Nami. Allez ! Venez tous ! On ne sera pas trop pour le retrouver !

Mais… et Luffy ? Qui va le surveiller ? s'inquiète Usopp. On ne peut pas le laisser seul sur le bateau ! Il serait capable de faire une bêtise ou une crise de panique s'il se réveillait alors qu'on est absent ! **C'est un gamin !**

Je peux rester sur le bateau et le surveiller ! » sourit Robin en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

Tous se tournent vers la nouvelle recrue. Même si elle avait prouvée qu'elle était des leurs en sauvant Luffy à Alabasta, les autres se méfiaient d'elle. Seul Sanji ne lui reprochait rien mais c'est bien connu. Une jolie fille lui fait vite perdre la tête. Chopper commençait seulement à lui faire réellement confiance. Usopp également. Nami se méfiait un peu mais elle était heureuse de ne plus être la seule fille de l'équipage et celle à qui Luffy venait sans arrêt casser les pieds pour jouer lorsque les autres ne pouvaient pas. Sanji la regarde en souriant bêtement et gazouille :

« Tu es formidable, Robin d'Amour ! Tu as réponse à tout !

Tu es sûre de pouvoir t'occuper de lui s'il y a un problème ? demande Nami, inquiète.

Ne t'en fais pas ! Je saurais me débrouiller avec le petit bonhomme ! Luffy et moi sommes bons amis ! Nous sommes Namaka ! » sourit la jeune archéologue.

Usopp la regarde, incrédule. Lui et Chopper s'échangent un regard qui interroge l'autre puis regardent Nami. La jeune rouquine réfléchit et soupire :

« Okay ! On ne peut pas laisser Zoro seul dans cette jungle de toute façon !

Je te préviens, Robin ! menace Usopp. S'il arrive malheur à Luffy, je me charge de t'étriper personnellement !

Usopp ! Soit un peu plus gentleman avec Robin d'Amour ! s'insurge Sanji.

Ne craint rien, Usopp ! Il n'arrivera rien à ton petit protégé ! » sourit la brune.

Après avoir pris des fusées éclairantes pour pouvoir signaler leur position aux autres quand ils auront trouvé Zoro, les pirates quittent le Vogue Merry pour partir à la recherche du bretteur. Robin les regarde s'éloigné et reprend sa lecture.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper étaient partit à la recherche de Zoro. La nuit avait définitivement pris la place du jour et la pleine lune trône fièrement dans le ciel. Afin de pouvoir continuer sa lecture, Robin a allumé une lampe à pétrole. Tout était calme. Seul le bruit des vagues qui frappent la coque du bateau et le chant des oiseaux nocturnes perturbent la tranquillité de la nuit.

Soudain, des pleurs et des plaintes se font entendre. La jeune femme sort de sa lecture, intriguée. Elle écoute attentivement et reconnait la voix de Luffy. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Inquiète, elle pose son livre et court dans la cabine des hommes, là où dort le petit capitaine. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la chambre, elle remarque que l'enfant dort encore mais qu'il se débat dans ses couvertures et pleure dans son sommeil. Sa respiration est courte comme s'il avait très peur et il gémit :

« Non… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi, Baggy… »

Robin comprend vite ce qui lui arrive : il faisait un cauchemar ! La jeune femme s'approche de Luffy, pose sa main sur le front couvert de sueur de l'enfant et lui caresse les cheveux pour le calmer.

« Luffy. Réveille-toi. Tout va bien. dit-elle doucement pour le réveiller.

Non… Au secours… Usopp… Ace… Non…

Luffy. Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar.

Non… Ne me tue pas… Non… »

Les larmes ont inondées les joues de Luffy et sa respiration semble de plus en plus difficile. Robin ne voit qu'une solution. Elle secoue Luffy par les épaules en espérant le réveiller.

« Luffy, réveille-toi ! Tout va bien ! Tu es en sécurité !

Baggy, ne me tue pas… Non, laisse-moi…

Luffy ! Réveille-toi !

**NOOOON !** » hurle Luffy en se redressant, éveillé.

Le petit garçon se met à respirer rapidement en pleurant de peur. Ses yeux montrent l'horreur et l'affolement. Il a dû faire un horrible cauchemar. Robin lui caresse tendrement les cheveux ce qui a pour effet de le forcer à la regarder. La jeune femme n'a jamais vu autant de souffrance et de peur pure.

« Luffy, ne craint rien. Ce n'est que moi. »

Luffy se met à sangloter et serre Robin dans ses petits bras. L'archéologue le regarde, surprise, puis le serre tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux afin de le calmer.

« Tout va bien, Luffy. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité ici, sur le Vogue Merry.

**Robin ! Il allait me tué ! Il voulait encore me tué ! Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire un miracle deux fois ! Il a dit qu'il me tuerait ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue encore une fois !** pleure le garçonnet aux cheveux noirs, complètement affolé.

Allons, personne ne te tuera ! Dis-moi qui tu as vu dans ton cauchemar !

**Baggy ! Ce bâtard de gros pif rouge ! Baggy le Clown !** »

Robin se fige. Elle avait entendu parler de Baggy. C'était un pirate qui s'était rendu honteusement célèbre en tuant un gamin de 7ans il y a très exactement 10ans. Robin était une petite fille quand c'est arrivé et elle a longtemps pleuré pour ce petit garçon. Elle a longtemps hait les pirates et en particulier Baggy. D'après ce qu'elle sait, cet homme est vu comme un lâche par toute la piraterie à cause de cet acte barbare qu'était le meurtre de cet enfant innocent. En entendant Luffy, un doute germe dans son esprit. Est-ce… ?

« Luffy… d'où connais-tu Baggy le Clown ?

C'était un ennemi de Shanks ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en a voulu ! Un matin, il m'a attaqué et m'a tué ! Je suis revenu à la vie je ne sais comment, 10 ans après ça !** Et il veut toujours me tué ! Pourquoi, Robin ? Pourquoi !?**

Je l'ignore… mais… tu… tu es l'enfant que Baggy a tué ? »

Luffy essuie son trop plein de larmes et hoche la tête avant de pleurer de plus belle. Robin devient pâle comme un linge. Elle avait entendu parler de certaines civilisations marines et insulaires de Grand Line qui avaient le moyen d'arrêter la croissance d'un être le temps que ses blessures guérissent, causant lorsque le cas est grave, une jeunesse prolongée de l'individu soigné. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de résurrection grâce à cette technique. Et pourtant, Luffy est bien vivant, serré contre elle, elle sent ses larmes sur ses mains et sa chemise. Attristée par les pleurs du petit, elle le place sur ses genoux et le berce tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Où est Usopp ? renifle Luffy.

Il est parti avec le reste de l'équipage. Ils cherchent Zoro.

Il s'est encore perdu ?

On dirait bien… »

Robin entend la déception dans la voix de l'enfant. Elle lui redresse la tête et le fixe droit dans ses grands yeux noirs larmoyants. Essuyant les larmes, elle demande :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu Usopp ?

La dernière fois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, Kaya m'a raconté une de ses histoires pour que je me rendorme…

Kaya ?

Une amie à moi et à Usopp. Elle vit sur l'île d'origine d'Usopp.

Et tu voulais qu'Usopp te raconte une histoire ?

Je sais que ça fait bébé mais… je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir redormir facilement… et Usopp me raconte toujours une histoire pour m'endormir. J'aime bien ses aventures… même si c'est des mensonges…

Et si c'était moi qui te racontais une histoire ? »

Luffy lève les yeux vers Robin. Son regard demande : « Vraiment ? » Robin sourit et hoche la tête. Elle couche Luffy dans son lit, le couvre et, en lui caressant les cheveux, elle raconte :

« Il était une fois, un couple qui s'aimait passionnément. La jeune fille se nommait Anna et le jeune garçon Miguel. Anna était belle comme le jour, avec les yeux bleu comme le ciel et les cheveux d'or et soyeux. Miguel était un modeste pécheur jeune et beau qui partait en mer chaque matin. Tous les savaient amoureux. Ils étaient même destinés à se marier. Hélas, il se trouvait que l'Océan était tombé follement amoureux d'Anna. Sa jalousie était telle qu'elle se ressentait sur les vagues, le sel et les algues. Un jour, Miguel partit sur sa barque à l'aube. Après avoir embrassé son aimée, il monta sur sa barque et dit _: Attends-moi, Anna. Reste tranquille sur la plage en attendant mon retour. _Anne s'assit dans le sable et le regarda s'éloigné. L'océan était furieux. Il était tellement jaloux qu'il profana des menaces à Miguel mais il ne les comprit pas car l'Océan parlait dans son langage : les vagues. Il lui dit : _Misérable pécheur ! Tu peux lui faire tes adieux ! Jamais plus je ne partagerais son cœur !_

Et qu'est-il arrivé ? demande Luffy.

Miguel disparu. Personne ne sait comment. Certain disent qu'il s'est noyé, d'autres qu'il s'est égaré… une chose est sûre : c'est l'Océan qui le retient prisonnier ! Mais Anna l'attendait toujours sur la plage. Hélas, il ne reviendra pas. Anna est toujours assise sur sa plage aujourd'hui, mais comme l'Océan la prend sans arrêt dans ses bras maintenant que Miguel est prisonnier, elle est recouverte de sel et de corail.

Mais elle sait que l'Océan l'aime ?

Non ! Son cœur appartient à Miguel ! Elle lui est fidèle et restera sur la plage jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne.

Et Miguel ? Il n'essaye pas de s'enfuir ?

Oh si ! Certains racontent que lorsque la tempête gronde, c'est Miguel qui lutte avec l'Océan pour essayer de se libérer et de rejoindre l'élue de son cœur. C'est lui qui fait que les vagues montent jusqu'au ciel !

C'est vrai cette histoire, Robin ? demande le petit garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

Tu sais, Luffy… l'Amour possède de grands pouvoirs ! Et il y a des choses que l'on est incapable d'expliquer ! C'est comme les Fruits du Démon ! Les gens croient que c'est des inventions jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient des personnes qui en ont mangés. Les sirènes et les ondines sont également des créatures mythiques pour les gens même si elles existent. Grand Line et le Monde sont remplis de mystères, alors il faut accorder un certain crédit à toutes ces légendes.

J'aime bien ton histoire, Robin… » dit Luffy avant de s'endormir profondément.

Robin lui sourit, l'embrasse sur le front et lui caresse les cheveux. Cet enfant était si adorable. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir essayé de le mettre dans le camp de Crocodile. Il était trop gentil et innocent pour pouvoir devenir un membre du Baroque Works… et elle en remerciait le ciel ! S'il était devenu membre de l'organisation, Crocodile l'aurait tué sans hésiter après la bataille d'Alabasta, peut-être uniquement pour faire payer à Robin le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun renseignement sur Pluton, l'arme qu'il cherche, sur le Ponéglyphe d'Alabasta. Mais cela n'était pas plus mal que Luffy soit retourné avec les siens après que Crocodile ait décidé de s'en débarrasser, sachant qu'il était dangereux de lui implanter une seconde puce dans le cou.

Robin se rappelle encore comment Usopp avait fait pour arracher la puce qu'elle avait implantée dans le cou du garçonnet pour qu'il oublie ses amis et rejoigne le Baroque Works. Elle le revoit encore attraper fermement Luffy, les larmes aux yeux de devoir se battre contre son protégé, et arraché la puce d'un geste brusque avec ses dents. Ces puces étaient conçues pour ne pas pouvoir se décrocher avec les doigts, évitant toutes pertes pendant les combats au corps à corps, mais la jeune femme nommée alors Miss All Sunday n'aurait jamais pensé que le sniper aurait été capable de deviner comment enlever l'objet du cou de Luffy et qu'il le ferait. Mais malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, Luffy l'aimait et avait pleuré quand elle l'avait abandonné dans le désert. Il aurait même était capable de se laisser mourir dans la salle du Ponéglyphe pour rester avec elle. La jeune archéologue se rappelle encore comment Luffy l'avait convaincu de partir avec lui et de rester en vie.

* * *

_Le bâtiment risquait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Après que le Roi d'Alabasta lui ait fait boire le contrepoison que Robin lui avait donné, Luffy était revenu à lui et avait entendu les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle souhaitait mourir ! Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Lui, Luffy, avait eu la chance d'avoir une seconde chance… mais elle ? En aurait-elle une ? Un vieux proverbe dit : « On ne vit et ne meurt qu'une fois ! » et Robin le savait. Elle voulait gaspiller son unique chance ! Luffy sentit les larmes débordées de ses yeux et coulées sur ses joues. Le Roi et la jeune archéologue n'avaient pas remarqué que l'enfant avait repris connaissance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il cria en pleurant qu'ils s'en rendirent compte._

_« __**Robin! Non!**__ »_

_L'enfant en larmes courut se jeter dans les bras de la jeune archéologue. Celle-ci se figea. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait contre lui et ses amis, il l'aimait encore ?_

_« Luffy! Lâche-moi! Tu dois partir! dit-elle d'un ton sévère en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'enfant._

_**Non!**__ hurle-t-il en la serrant davantage dans ses bras._

_Luffy! Part! Maintenant!_

_**Je ne pars pas sans toi!**__ »_

_Luffy restait désespérément dans ses bras mais il ne pleurait plus. Il était en colère ! En colère contre elle, qui renonçait à la vie alors qu'elle avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre pour trouver le bonheur. Le Roi tenta d'arracher le petit garçon des bras de la jeune femme mais celui-ci s'étirait constamment en restant accroché à elle. Cette fois, Robin s'énerva. Elle tenta de repousser Luffy mais de manière plus violente._

_« __**Luffy! Tu dois partir! Laisse-moi mourir ! Je ne veux plus vivre ! Va-t'en !**__ hurle-t-elle, furieuse._

_**Non! Je ne partirais pas sans toi! Je ne te laisse pas ici! On est Namaka!**_

_Quoi?... »_

_Elle resta muette quelques instants, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des larmes de joie mêlées à des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues, elle serra tendrement l'enfant contre elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle avait rêvée…_

_« … Luffy... répète ce que tu viens de dire… demande-t-elle, avec espoir._

_On est Namaka! » répète Luffy en la serrant contre lui._

_La jeune femme pleura de bonheur en entendant la voix du petit. Ce garçonnet de 7ans ne pouvait être qu'une chose : un ange ! Un petit ange tombé du ciel ! Pleine de bonheur, elle se promit de protéger ce petit ange._

_« __**Majesté ! Sortons d'ici ! Vite !**__ » hurle-t-elle en se redressant, serrant très fort Luffy contre elle._

* * *

Robin sourit en caressant les cheveux de Luffy. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, elle croyait de plus en plus à son histoire d'ange. Luffy, aussi jeune et innocent soit-il, était un petit ange ! Un ange qui avait besoin d'amour et d'amitié pour pouvoir déployer ses grandes ailes ! Un ange qui voulait protéger ceux qu'il aime ! Un ange qui protège et qui doit être protégé comme un trésor très précieux ! Un ange qui voulait devenir Roi des Pirates ! En souriant, elle l'embrasse sur le front et le regarde dormir.

« Fait de beaux rêves, petit ange de la Mer… » murmure-t-elle.

* * *

« Comment as-tu réussi à te perdre aussi bien ? grogne Nami en fusillant le bretteur du regard. Cette île n'est pas si grande que ça ! Je vais finir par t'attacher à une laisse !

Elle est pas grande ? Tu te fous de moi ! fulmine Zoro en s'étirant les muscles. Les chemins se ressemblent tous ! Et pourtant, j'allais toujours tout droit !

T'as dû tourner à un moment ou à un autre ! déclare Usopp. Mais par ta faute, on a dû partir en laissant Luffy sur le Vogue Merry !

Quoi ? Vous avez laissé Luffy tout seul sur le bateau ?

Il était déjà endormie et il ne tenait plus debout !

Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Il nous a sûrement ravagés le Vogue Merry ! Et c'est toi qui dois veiller sur Luffy, Usopp ? Vive le tuteur !

Dit donc, l'algue verte ! Usopp a laissé Luffy avec Robin d'Amour pour venir te chercher alors ne critique pas son sens du devoir, tu veux ? bougonne Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

**Quoi !?** Vous avez laissé cette fille seule avec Luffy ? Mais vous êtes inconscients ! Elle nous a sûrement volé le bateau ! »

A ces mots, Usopp et Chopper pâlissent et ils partirent en courant vers la plage avec Zoro, suivit par Sanji et Nami. Une fois sur la plage, l'équipage est rassuré de voir que le bateau est toujours là. Inquiet, Usopp montre sur le navire avec Chopper… et ils se permettent de respirer en voyant que le navire n'a pas été saccagé par une panique de Luffy. Soudain, tous remarquent la disparition de Robin. L'archéologue n'est pas à sa place habituelle, sur sa chaise longue en train de lire. Intrigué, tous fouillent chaque pièce du navire à sa recherche… lorsque Chopper revient sur le pont et appelle :

« Les gars ! Tout va bien ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Tous le rejoignent et Usopp demande :

« Où est-elle ? Elle n'a pas fait de mal à Luffy ?

Non ! Tout va bien ! Ne faites pas de bruit et suivez-moi ! »

Obéissant au petit renne, l'équipage avance silencieusement jusqu'à la cabine des hommes. Une fois entré, aucun d'eux ne peux s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Luffy dormait paisiblement dans son lit et Robin était endormie sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le matelas de Luffy et une main sur la tête du petit garçon. Elle s'était endormie en le surveillant. Un sourire de pur bonheur éclairait le visage de l'archéologue.

Soudain, Usopp tourne les talons et remonte sur le pont. Chopper est le seul à le remarquer, mais le sniper semblait furieux de voir Luffy aussi proche de Robin. Nami, elle, s'approche de la jeune archéologue et lui secoue doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Robin ! Réveille-toi ! Le jour est levé et nous sommes tous rentrés ! On va pouvoir lever l'ancre. »

La jeune femme se réveille, se frotte doucement les yeux et s'étire légèrement. Elle sourit à la jeune navigatrice et regarde Luffy comme pour être sûre qu'il est toujours là. Un sourire attendrit éclaire son visage.

« Il n'a pas été embêtant ? demande la rouquine.

Non, c'était un vrai petit ange. Il a juste eu un cauchemar.

Et t'as réussi à le calmer ? s'étonne Zoro. D'habitude, il y a qu'Usopp qui arrive à le calmer après un cauchemar.

Il faut croire que je suis aussi douée que Usopp ! sourit-elle.

Tu es formidable, Robin d'Amour ! sourit niaisement Sanji avec son œil en forme de cœur. Mais tu dois avoir faim ! Je vais te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner !

Prépare s'en un aussi pour Luffy. Il en aura besoin après un cauchemar comme celui de hier soir. dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du petit endormi.

Bien sûr, ma Robin adorée ! gazouille-t-il en s'éloignant.

C'était quoi, son cauchemar ? demande Nami.

Il a rêvé de Baggy le Clown qui essayait de le tuer… une nouvelle fois.

Ah ? Luffy t'a expliqué ? » questionne Zoro.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs hoche la tête et caresse avec tendresse les cheveux du petit garçon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chopper a rejoint Usopp. Le sniper au long nez s'est perché sur la figure de proue du Vogue Merry et regarde le vaste océan devant lui, l'air noir, triste et en colère. Chopper ne l'a vu comme ça qu'une fois : lorsque Luffy s'était fait enlevé à Alabasta par le Baroque Works.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Usopp ? » appelle le jeune médecin.

Usopp sursaute et soupire en voyant que ce n'est que Chopper.

« C'est rien, Chopper…

Tu semblais en colère contre Robin… pourtant, elle n'a rien fait ! Elle a bien surveillé Luffy et Luffy semble l'apprécier ! »

Le petit renne remarque soudain que lorsqu'il a dit _« Luffy semble l'apprécier ! »,_ Usopp est devenu plus en colère. Après quelques réflexions, il réalise le problème !

« Tu es jaloux de Robin ? Parce que Luffy l'aime bien ?

C'est à moi qu'on a confié la garde de Luffy ! Pas à elle ! Elle vient seulement d'arriver et Luffy n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour… et contrairement à Nami, elle joue avec lui !

Robin est une bonne amie pour Luffy ! C'est elle qui l'a sauvé à Alabasta !

Mais elle l'avait également enlevée et abandonnée dans le désert ! Il a la mémoire courte ou quoi ? »

Usopp serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il a les yeux brillants de larmes. Chopper ne sait pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

« Luffy m'a été confié. reprend Usopp. C'est à moi de le protéger, de l'élever, de veiller sur lui… il est plus qu'un simple petit garçon pour moi…

C'est ton capitaine ? demande Chopper.

Oui mais pas seulement… C'est mon petit gars ! Mon Luffy… mon petit bonhomme… »

Chopper comprend enfin. A force de temps et d'affection, Usopp commençait à se sentir comme le grand frère ou le père adoptif de Luffy. Il avait déjà eu peur que Luffy préfère rester avec Ace… mais Ace avait donné sa confiance à Usopp pour protéger son petit frère. Et l'arrivée de Robin était une nouvelle crainte que Luffy s'éloigne d'Usopp.

* * *

Soudain, les filles montent sur le pont. Usopp essuie rageusement ses yeux et regarde au loin, vers l'océan. Soudain, il entend la voix de Luffy qui crie joyeusement :

« **Usopp ! **»

Avant que le sniper ait le temps de réagir, le gamin s'est jeté dans ses bras et se serre contre lui, un grand sourire sur son visage enfantin.

« T'es enfin rentré ! Vous avez mis du temps à retrouver Zoro ! Il était encore perdu ?

Oui… il s'était perdu…

Tu sais quoi, Usopp ? Robin m'a raconté une histoire hier soir ! Ses histoires sont presque aussi bien que les tiennes ! Mais je préfère tes aventures plutôt que ses légendes ! Tu pourras m'en raconter une ?

**Luffy !** Au lieu d'embêter Usopp avec tes bêtises, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! appelle Sanji en souriant.

**Ouais ! J'arrive !** »

Luffy saute des bras d'Usopp et court vers la cuisine. Robin rejoint le sniper qui semble étonné par la réaction de leur petit capitaine de 7ans.

« Il est adorable ! dit-elle en souriant. Tu as de la chance, Usopp !

De quoi tu me parles ? s'étonne l'intéressé.

De Luffy. Tu as de la chance d'avoir son amitié et son attachement ! Il t'aime beaucoup ! Après son cauchemar, il t'a aussitôt demandé et il était triste que tu n'étais pas là. Il voulait une de tes aventures.

Ah oui ? Je croyais que…

Il tient à toi comme à un grand frère et il te donne une grande partie de son amour. Je crois que tu es son Namaka préféré ! Je crois ne pas pouvoir rivaliser au grand Capitaine Usopp ! » sourit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Usopp reste figé quelques instants puis un sourire éclaire son visage. Il était rassuré que Luffy, son jeune capitaine, ne lui préfère pas Robin. Après tout, il était celui à qui on avait confié Luffy !

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite : l'équipage du Vogue Merry est plus indulgent avec Luffy. Il n'a que 7ans et il a passé 10ans avant de revenir à la vie. Il est donc encore un peu bloqué dans la période où il a été tué. Usopp est le premier qu'il va rencontrer et celui qui va promettre de le protéger. Sanji est moins gueulard avec lui et il lui apprend même certains trucs. Nami se met rarement en colère contre lui car il est petit et elle lui apprend à lire une carte. Zoro lui apprend le maniement des sabres,… enfin, vu que Luffy est plus petit et qu'il a un apprentissage à faire, chacun de l'équipage lui apprend quelque chose. **

**Lorsque Robin arrive, Luffy passe du temps avec elle car elle lui sert un peu de maman de substitution. Pour lui, l'équipage est une grande famille : Nami est comme sa grande sœur Zoro et Sanji sont comme ses grands frères Chopper est comme un grand frère également mais pas comme Zoro et Sanji, il est plus comme un frère très proche Usopp, lui, jongle un peu entre le rôle de grand frère protecteur et celui de père adoptif et Robin, elle, est plus proche du rôle de maman que de grande sœur.**


End file.
